Pilot
"Pilot" was the first episode of Once Upon a Time. It aired October 23, 2011. Summary Prince Charming rides a horse along a road and into a forest. As it begins to snow, he meets with seven dwarves. They tell him that he's too late and he runs to the sleeping woman that they've placed in a glass casket. He tells them to open it, but the dwarves tell him that she's gone. When the Prince asks for the chance to say goodbye to his love, Snow White, they open the casket and he kisses her. A wave of energy sweeps outward and the woman awakens. The Prince promises that he'll always find her. Later, Snow White and the Prince marry in front of the kingdom as everyone applauds. The Evil Queen comes in and casts aside the guards who try to stop her. Snow White grabs Prince Charming's sword, saying that she's no longer the Queen, but Prince Charming says that she's already lost and that he won't let her ruin their marriage. The Queen says that she has a gift for them and that she will make her vows. Soon everything that everyone assembled loves will be taken from them, and her victory will arise from their suffering. She promises to destroy their happiness if it's the last thing she does and starts to walk away. Prince Charming throws his sword at her but she dissolves into a cloud black smoke and disappears. A young boy, Henry, is reading a fairy tale book as he takes the bus to Boston. When he arrives, he hails a cab and pays for it with a credit card. Emma Swan goes to a fancy restaurant and meets a man, Ryan, for a blind Internet date. They chat and she says that it's her birthday and she has no family to spend it with .Emma then tells Ryan that she figures he embezzled money from his employer and abandoned his wife when she bailed him out. He realizes that she's a bail bondsman and makes a run for it, but discovers that she's clubbed his car. When Emma suggests that Ryan should give what money he has to his family, he asks her what she knows about family. Emma knocks him out and says "Nothing." She then goes home and lights a cupcake for her birthday. The doorbell rings and Emma finds Henry at her doorstep. She has no idea who he is, but Henry knows her by name. He introduces himself and says that he's her son. Henry forces his way in and explains that ten years ago, she gave a baby up for adoption and he's that baby. Emma tells him to give her a minute and retreats to the bathroom. When she calms down and comes out, henry asks her to come home with him. When she threatens to call the police, Henry says that he'll claim that she kidnapped him. Emma says that she can tell when people are lying and starts to make the call, but Henry says that he needs her to come with him to Storybrooke, Maine. Emma reluctantly agrees. A pregnant Snow White contemplates what the Queen said. Prince Charming tells her that the Queen's threat was only words, but Snow White warns that he has no idea what she's capable of. When Prince Charming asks what he can do to reassure her, Snow White asks to talk to a prisoner who can see the future. The Prince hesitates, but Snow White insists that he can assure that their child will be safe. The Prince reluctantly agrees. As they drive, Henry asks to stop for food but Emma refuses, saying they're not a on a road trip. He starts reading from his storybook of fairy tales and insists that they're all true. When Emma says they're not, Henry dares her to tell if he's telling the truth. Emma does but points out that just because someone believes something doesn't make it real. Henry says that is what makes things real, and that he has problems that she's going to fix for him. The jailer takes Snow White and Prince Charming to see Rumplestiltskin, warning her not to reveal her name. When they arrive at the cell, Rumplestiltskin knows immediately who they are. He says that he can reassure them but it will cost them something in return. Prince Charming refuses but Snow White insists and asks what he wants. Rumplestiltskin asks for the name of their child and Snow White agrees, and he tells them that they will all soon be imprisoned when time stops, imprisoned somewhere horrible where everything they love will be ripped from them. When Snow White asks what can stop it, Rumplestiltskin says that her child is their only hope and they should get it to safety. On the child's 28th birthday, it will find them and the final battle will begin. Snow White and Prince Charming walk away and Rumplestiltskin demands the name of the child, saying that it's a girl. Prince Charming says that it's a boy, but Rumplestiltskin says that Snow White knows the truth. She turns and tells Rumplestiltskin that the child's name is Emma. Emma and Henry arrive at Storybrooke. He refuses to give her an address and Emma pulls over. She notices that the town clock is frozen and Henry explains that the Evil Queen sent everyone there and trapped them, frozen in time. When Emma asks why they don't leave, Henry warns that bad things happen when they try. A man, Archie, comes over, and Henry greets him. He tells Emma that Henry is the mayor's son and gives Emma the address. When Henry claims he was on a field trip, Archie tells him not to lie because it means giving in to the dark side. As Archie leaves, Henry explains that Archie is actually Jiminy Cricket, but he doesn't know it and that none of the townspeople remember who they really are. Prince Charming meets with the council and insists that they need to fight. Jiminy Cricket warns that fighting means giving into one's dark side. Snow White says that there is nothing they can do because the future is ordained, but Prince Charming says that if Rumplestiltskin says the truth, then their child will be their savior. The Blue Fairy arrives with a squad of soldiers bearing a mystic tree and says that the wood can be used to ward off any curse. She asks Geppetto if he can make the enchantment they need. He agrees, but the Blue Fairy warns that the tree can only protect one. Henry asks Emma not to take him back to the mayor, explaining that his adopted mother is evil and only pretends to love him. The mayor, Regina Millis (the Evil Queen), runs out and embraces him, but he insists that he's found his real mother and runs inside. Sheriff Graham is with her and goes inside to check on Henry, Regina invites Emma in for a glass of apple cider. She explains that she didn't know who Henry's parents were and that the records of the parents were sealed. Emma assures Regina that she has nothing to worry about, and that the father doesn't even know that Henry exists. The mayor explains that she's strict with Henry but she wants him to excel at laugh. When Emma comments on Henry's claims about fairy tales, Regina says that she has no idea what she's talking about. She invites Emma to leave and the bail bondsman goes out to her car. As she turns back, she sees Henry in his bedroom window, watching her. As Emma drives out of town, she realizes that Henry left his book on the car seat. She looks up and sees a wolf on the road ahead of her. The car goes out of control and hits the town marker, knocking Emma unconscious. The book opens to the pages of Geppetto at work. Geppetto and his son Pinocchio carve the enchanted tree into a wardrobe. In her chambers, Snow White insists that she can't leave Prince Charming, but he insists that she has to be safe from the curse. As they embrace, Snow White realizes that the baby is coming. On the battlements, the dwarves stand guard and see a vast evil cloud approaching. They sound the alarm as the curse approaches. {C Emma wakes up and finds herself in a cell. Leroy (actually Grumpy) is locked up in the cell next to her, and the handyman, Marco (Geppetto), tells him not to give Emma grief. Marco comments that he doesn't have any children. Sheriff Graham releases Leroy and suggests that Emma was drunk on the mayor's cider. Regina arrives and is surprised to learn that Emma is there, and tells Graham that Henry has run away again. Emma offers to help and they take her to Henry's bedroom. She checks the computer and confirms that he made a credit card payment to a birth-mother tracking site using a credit card belonging to Mary Margaret Blanchard, his teacher. Mary Margaret (actually Snow White) is teaching at the school when Regina and Emma arrive. The teacher insists that she knew nothing about Henry's actions and claims that he stole her credit card. Angry, Regina realizes that Mary Margaret gave Henry the fairy tale book, and the teacher defends herself, saying that he's a special child. The mayor storms off and Emma talks to Mary Margaret, who says that Henry needed the book so that he could have hope of a happy ending. Emma realizes that the teacher knows where Henry is, and Mary Margaret suggests that she check Henry's castle. As Snow White gives birth, Prince Charming assures her that the wardrobe is almost finished. Geppetto enters and says that it's finished, but Doc the dwarf warns that they can't move Snow White. In the forest, the Evil Queen and her retinue of black knights ride toward the castle. Snow White gives birth to her daughter and remembers that the wardrobe will only take one. The Prince realizes that their plan has failed and hears the invading force attacking the castle. Snow White tells him to take the baby to the wardrobe and hope that she'll come back for them. She says goodbye to her daughter, Emma, and the Prince takes her. He fights his way past two of the black knights but is wounded in the process. Finally he gets to the wardrobe and places Emma inside. As he seals the door, more knights arrive and kill him. They open the wardrobe doors but discover that the baby is gone. With his dying breath, the Prince sees that his daughter is safe. Emma tracks Henry to a playground castle structure and returns his book to him. He admits that he hoped that when he brought Emma there, things would change and the final battle would begin. Henry figures that she's pushing him away because she feels guilty, and that he knows Emma gave him away to give him his best chance. Emma insists that she's a real person and no savior, but admits that she wanted him to have his best chance. Henry asks her to stay for one week to prove that he's not crazy, saying that his life sucks with Regina. Emma tells him that his life is nothing compared to hers, and her parents abandoned her on a freeway and her foster family sent her back when she was 3. Henry insists that she went through the wardrobe and appeared on the freeway, and her real parents tried to save her from the curse, but Emma doesn't believe him. Snow White finds the Prince and pleads with him to come back to her. She kisses him but he doesn't awaken. The Evil Queen enters and says that in a few minutes, Snow White will remember nothing and that it's her personal happy ending. Her knights tell her that the child is gone and Snow White smiles, saying that the Evil Queen will lose and good will always win. The Evil Queen laughs as the roof shatters as a vast vortex sucks everything up, and says that they're going to somewhere absolutely horrible, where the only happy ending will be hers. Emma brings Henry back to Regina and he runs inside. The mayor thanks her and notes that Henry seems to like Emma. Emma admits that when she blew out the candle on her birthday cupcake, she made a wish that she wouldn't be alone on her birthday. Regina says that Emma shouldn't try to come back into Henry's life, because she's raised the boy and he's her son now. She says that Emma has no legal right to Henry because she insisted on a closed adoption, and tells her to leave town or she'll destroy her. As Regina turns to go, Emma asks if she loves Henry. Regina says that she does and closes the door, and then goes to see Henry in his room. She takes his fairy tale book with her and goes to a mirror, studying it intently. Mary Margaret is serving at the hospital as a volunteer, and goes to see a male patient, a John Doe. She places flowers at his bed and leaves the man... a man who looks like Prince Charming. Henry looks out his window toward the town clock. Emma goes to a bread & breakfast run by Granny. She's complaining to her granddaughter, but is surprised when Emma wants to take a room. Granny eagerly agrees to get her a room,. As Emma gives her name for the register, Mr. Gold (actually Rumplestiltskin) comes in and comments on her lovely name. He takes money vial from Granny and wishes Emma a lovely stay, and then leaves. Granny and her granddaughter explain that Mr. Gold owns the entire town, and then Granny gives Emma her key. As Henry watches the clock, the hands move for the first time, meaning that Emma Swan has started the battle of fairy tales. Appearances *Emma Swan *Henry *Regina Millis *Evil Queen *Snow White *Prince Charming *Archie Hopper *Blue Fairy *Gepetto *Pinocchio *Ruby *Granny *Rumplestilskin *Grumpy *Cab Driver Quotes *Prince Charming: You're wasting your time, you've already lost. And I will not let you ruin this wedding. The Evil Queen: Oh, I haven't come here to ruin anything. On the contrary, dear, I've come to give you a gift. Snow White: We want nothing from you. Evil Queen: But you shall have it. My gift to you is this happy, happy day. For tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows. Now I make mine. Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love, will be taken from you, forever. And out of your suffering will rise my victory. I shall destroy your happiness if it is the last thing I do. *Henry: Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me. Emma: Where's home? Henry: Storybrooke, Maine. Emma: Storybrooke? Seriously? *Snow White: I haven't had a restful night since our wedding. Prince Charming: That's what she wants, to get in your head. But they're only words. She can't hurt us. Snow White: She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her. You have no idea of what she's capable. *Emma: Just because you believe something doesn't make it true. Henry: That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone. Emma: Why is that? Henry: Because you're in this book. Emma: Oh, kid, you've got problems. Henry: Yep, and you're gonna fix 'em. *Snow White: What do you know? Rumplestiltskin: The Queen has created a powerful curse, and it's coming. Soon you'll all be in a prison, just like me, only worse, for your prison, all of our prisons, will be time, for time will stop, and we will be trapped someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we ove will be ripped from us, while we suffer for all eternity, while the Queen celebrates, victorious at last! No more happy endings. *Emma: All right, I'll play. Who's he supposed to be? Henry: Jiminy Cricket. Emma: Right, the lying thing. Thought your nose grew a little bit. Henry: I'm not Pinocchio. Emma: Course you're not. Because that would be ridiculous. *Grumpy: A tree? Our fate rests on a tree? Let's get back to the fighting thing. *Mary Margaret: As we build our birdhouses, remember, what you're making is a home, not a cage. The bird is free and will do what it will. This is for them, not us. They're loyal creatures. If you love them and they love you, they will always find you. *Emma: How's a book supposed to help? Mary Margaret: What do you think stories are for? These stories--the classics. There's a reason we all know them. There a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. *The Evil Queen: Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments you won't remember you knew him. Let alone loved him. Snow White: Why did you do this? The Evil Queen: Because this is my happy ending. *Snow White: Where are we going? The Evil Queen: Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be mine. Trivia Gallery ''To see the episode "Pilot"'s Gallery, click here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1